Ever Since That Night
by Virtuella
Summary: A nativity play I wrote for my church. Feel free to use if you wish.


Narrator: Long ago in a faraway place, people were not so very different from people here today. Some were working long hours in tough jobs, outside in all weather, and got very little in the way of pay or respect.

...

The shepherds appear on the scene.

First Shepherd, "It's a cold night again."

Second Shepherd, "Tell me about it. My feet are little lumps of ice."

Third Shepherd, "Is there any bread left?"

Second Shepherd, " 'fraid not."

First Shepherd, "I ate it. I'm sorry, I was soooo hungry."

Third Shepherd, "Oh, well, never mind. How long till morning?"

First Shepherd, "Are you kidding? It's not yet midnight."

Second Shepherd, "I'm freezing!"

Third Shepherd, "Let's huddle together and keep warm."

The shepherds leave.

...

Some people were clever and educated and well-to-do, and they worried about what the world was coming to.

The wise men enter.

First Wise Man, "Looks like the situation in Palestine is getting really tense."

Second Wise Man, "No wonder. New tax lists, and no doubt they will be followed by new taxes."

Third Wise Man, "Those bigwigs in Rome are totally out of touch."

Second Wise Man, "The Jews will revolt, depend on it. And good on them. That emperor needs a lesson."

First Wise Man, "Oh, I hope it won't come to that. The bloodshed would be terrible."

Third Wise Man, "You're right there, but what else could they do? Rome is cruel to them, shall they just put up with it?"

First Wise Man, "Maybe there's another way."

Second Wise Man, "You wish!"

The wise men leave.

...

Some people had power and wealth and were determined to cling to it whatever the cost.

Herod and his advisor enter.

Herod, "There is still talk about a revolt among the Jews. This has to stop. If there is any rioting, Rome will blame me. You must do something, do you hear?"

Advisor, "Certainly, my king. I have already thought of a plan."

Herod, "And what would that be?"

Advisor, "Send out your heralds to all corners of the land. Let them proclaim that you love the people and will do the best for them. Tell them if they show loyalty, you will richly reward them."

Herod, "And that will work?"

Advisor, "Trust me."

Herod and his advisor leave.

_..._

And some were bewildered and scared and had no place to go and still they kept up some hope.

Mary and Joseph enter.

Joseph, "I'm sorry, Mary. That guesthouse was full as well."

Mary, "The pains are coming faster. What will we do, Joseph?"

Joseph, "We'll keep looking. _Somebody_ has got to take us."

Mary, "How can you be so sure?"

Joseph, "Because God has given us this baby. God will not let us down."

Mary, "True. God promised that this will be a very special baby."

Joseph, "And God will provide a special place for the baby to be born."

Mary, "Ach, I don't really mind, even a corner in a stable would do. Just think, soon we'll be a family! Ow, there's the pain again…"

Mary and Joseph continue to wander about.

The Angel appears and says, "So there was darkness and cold and confusion and just a little hope. And God sent me to shine a new light on all this.

So I shone a light on a shelter that was willing to receive Mary and Joseph, and there the baby was born. And when she looked at the baby, Mary knew that God was indeed with her and that no darkness, no fear and no confusion would ever separate her from God's love.

I shone on the hills where the shepherds shivered in the winter wind. I shone on them a light of peace and goodness, and so they went to see the child. And their hearts were lifted, because they knew that they were in God's presence, that God loved them and that they were truly, fully human.

I also lit a great star in the night skies to guide the clever men to the child. So they, too, came to the stable, bringing their riches with them to put at the disposal of the child. And when they looked at Him, they understood that yes, there was another way."

That sounds wonderful. Excuse me for asking, though: What about Herod?

The Angel sighs. "I shone a light on him, too, but that was a very different light. It was a light of challenge, and I lit it to make him see that power and greed stood between him and God."

You sound as if you didn't succeed…?

The Angel shakes her head sadly. "I didn't. He was too far from God; he couldn't understand it. I showed him how hollow and dry his own heart was, and in response he…he set off to kill people. He killed children." She hides her face in her hands. "If you challenge those in power, it can happen that they turn into murderers. Jesus found that out as well later."

Was it all in vain then?

The Angel shrugs. "I am not sure…"

First Wise Man, "No, it wasn't in vain. My life was changed forever."

Second Wise Man, "Mine too."

Third Wise Man, "And mine."

First Shepherd, "Since that night, I have never felt completely deserted."

Second Shepherd, "Or helpless."

Third Shepherd, "Or unloved."

Joseph, "We all understood, when we looked at the child, how boundless God's love really is."

Mary, "And the story that began more than 2000 years ago in a stable in a small town in Palestine has not stopped bringing light to people ever since that night."

All speak together, "Glory to God in the highest, and peace on Earth and good news to all people."


End file.
